


Batman: Kids Change Everything

by Tigerfox



Category: Amazons - Fandom, Aquaman - Fandom, Arrow - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Batman Beyond, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfox/pseuds/Tigerfox
Summary: Take place in a future where everything is in ruins and its up to a couple young heroes to make changes to the timeline in order to avoid their present form every coming to be. Its a one way trip and they only got on shot to get it right not just for them but for everyone after all the future depends on it. This story is not just Batman it will have other Superheroes but the main focus will he Terry (Batman Beyond) and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce was dead along with everybody else in the world other than those in this room and soon even they would be gone. I never thought that something like this could happen that the world around me good be destroyed. I such have the Old Bat always tried to have a plan for every situation. Unlikely he would have one for something like this but then again he was Batman. Those thoughts where up lifting and gave Beyond just enough hope to get the others moving to a place no one but family should ever be allowed the BatCave. Jai Harper along with Lia Kent followed their fellow hero into the cave they only heard rumors about from their mentior and grandparents. 

Jay whistled breaking the depressing silents and getting the others attention.  
“Impressive but I don’t see how anything here’s going to help us everyone and thing is dead.” Jays words caused fresh shot of pain in each of their hearts but he spoken truth. The fight was quick and short even though Heros young and old came together to stop it. Even the average Joe and supervillains put aside their difference to stand with them like never before but it didn’t matter it wouldn’t stop and everyone died. 

“To think that the groundwork for everything that happened today start when our parents were in their prime of early teens.” Lia said.

“What to you mean it all started back then?” Jai question and Terry final took the time to acknowledge their presence and back way from the computer as it was on autopilot to find anything that would help them. Lia just looked to Terry like she expected him to have the answer but one look at his face and she realized she was the only one who was told which if you think about it really isn’t shocking.

“Look I don’t know the whole story all I know is that Dad (Superman aka the original superboy) personally recognized the leader from his early years and he wasn’t the only one.” Lia paused making sure the others were listening.

“ The flash two (Barry) and three (Wally) did as well I don’t know about the others but they seem shocked he was alive and keep muttering about how it was all their fault.” Lia pause again thinking back on what they told her not wanting to get anything wrong.

“I don’t believe it was truly their direct fault because they also mention on how they failed him. Grandpa Kent (The original Superman) arrived shortly after and said something about all of them being stupid humans and not Heroes and the others agreed with him. What little else it could pick up from them was that happened sometime in the early days as heroes a group of people were in need of help and he went to them all of them and they did nothing to self involved and he died they all did or so they thought.” Lia conclude.

Just in time for the Super Computer pinged with the result that would hopeful help fix thing. “If anything could be fixed after all the three of them were alive who's to say others aren’t somewhere out there.” Terry thought as he turned back around to face the screen. 

“Its want Bruce would do and want me to do as well” Terry shook his head in order to focus on the matter at hand.

Jai was the first on to break the silence "So what we go back to this morning and merge with our past selves and save everyone?" He asked skeptically although the more he thought about it the better it sounded he would do anything to see his family again.

Lai shook her head negative as her mind ran through that scenario and concluded "It would be best to go back a week give use time to plan and warn the others."

Jai and Lia were bickering about what would be best and what time would give them the best starting point not even noticing Terry's lack of involvement in the current topic of debate. 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but were not going back to any of the times you guys were arguing about. The instructions say were going back way back in the day and what to do to establish a life their, plus key days of events and a brief description about what happened. However their is also a warning that are presence the will change things so they may never happened and I guess everything else is up to use.” Terry concluded with a shrug he wasn’t sure if his was just numb from what had happened, Bruce's plan, or the fact that as batman himself he understands that things change and that his is just something they had to do.

“What do you mean where going back further” Jai demanded skipping in front of Terry his face a picture of rage just like his father the first Red Arrow the original in his younger days.

“Simple the machine already has the year and date plugged in for the time he is sending us back to.” Terry replied knowing that it would be a hard blow for them as they just lost their family friends and home. While he lost his family along time ago his friends were other hero two of them standing in this room. The only thing close to family he got was Bruce and they found out a few months ago he was Terry's biological father and were working through that knowledge when he died.

“On the bright side will see our families again just a little differently.” Terry spoke but he knew that it was of little consolation no but hopefully later it would be. “Will see them smile and laugh but most importantly what every actions we take when we get their will insure that they live.” Terry’s voice was firm and left no room for argument. 

The others aloud a smile to slip onto their face as determination entered their eyes. ‘Yes’ they thought ‘this time everything will be better will make sure of it’

After about 30 minutes of doing nothing Jai and Lia got bored not used to having not used to setting still. He not only because he was and archer used to moving around and stuff but because his mother was a speedster as while and he did inherit it on the upside he from being born with it he was lucky not to have to eat as much his cousin were not that lucky.

Lia was a full blooded kryptonian which shocked the other were she was born because of who her parents where but they didn’t mind in the slightest. However full blooded Kryptonian need to me moving on planets with yellow suns to keep burn off energy it stops once you reach a certain age.

“What can we do to help?” Lia practically screamed when Terry came back with a case and some food. Jai jumped down from the ceiling where he was doing pull ups. 

“What she said” he finished his a nodded in her direction when he reached them crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. Although the smell of food really made him want speed eat it all he hadn’t eaten in about half a day and was starting to feel the effects of being part speedster.

Terry saw the look that entered his friends eyes and hand him his portion of the food before doing the same with Lia.

“For start we need to determine the story of our lives that we want to lead when we go back and gather anything from this time to take back with us this is a one way trip so take anything that matters to you and that you believe that you’ll absolutely need. Remember that we won't have the resources that we have here they're not even our parents.” Terry finished before taking of his mask and eating his own food. Seeing that the others didn’t really have any idea of what they wanted he decided to tell them what he had been thinking about while getting their food and checking out the rest of the manor.

“I thought of a few things if that we could use and my dad did leave another thing that could be used to help use in this situation.He paused to taking in their reactions before continuing “ So I believe that when we arrive we should be the following ages me nine and you will be eighteen Kent and Harper will need to be fourteen as well” Terry paused to see that they were keeping up before explaining why. 

“ Kent will be eighteen so that we can pass her off as Superman's twin sister her DNA slightly modified to show that and the database will back it up. Clark won’t know differently and when Kara shows up the whole in her memory could be used to hidden Lia existence." He paused to look at Lia only to see her nodded her head for him to go on.

"I will age and be able to pass as Batman's first biological son plus i’ll be the oldest and I can rewrite my mother's DNA with that of a woman he sleep with at the age of just turned seventeen before going to train as Batman where he went missing for a couple of years. My mother Helena Kyle aka Catwoman gave me up at birth. An accident shortly after caused her to loss her memories and I have checked his files it will match up with what he knows." He stopped again to take a sip of his drink his throat was fry as well as give the other time to come to terms with that new change about his heritage. See the once the others continued eating their food and not hearing any disagreement with the plans so far Terry went on to finish his thoughts on the cover story.

" He returns a at age 22 before going to train again and coming back at age 25. That places me at age eight when he arrives back not knowing about me or thinking to look I am safe. He doesn’t start to be Batman until a year later at age 26 and get robin who is 9 at the time to he is 27. Then they form the league and young justice doesn’t start for three more year where at that time I’ll be seventeen myself and emancipated. Kent will be 26 at this time and Harper will be whatever job you decide on doing and all that will be made by our actions there. I’ll be taking money from the family vault I suggest you guys do that as well and we can slowly add it to the money we make their. I’ll also be downloading data on things to invest in and such so that we can make quick money like that as well.” Terry concluded before looking at the others.

“I agree will mine and your reasons for being those age’s however why does Jai need to be fourteen when we get there?” Lai asked and Jai was nodding in consent he had been wondering why that was important as well.

Terry looked hesitant to answer mulling over his response before speaking his thoughts out loud there were two ways his words could be taken and he hoped that they would be meet with understanding. 

“Fourteen is a good age to apply to be an adult usually takes a year or two and he can be the key to us knowing each other if anyone asks.” The nodded their heads in agreement with what Terry was saying so far. The shared a look knowing they knew that he had more to say but was worrying about it. No one else could read him like an open book as well as they could which was putting them on edge as it was.

“Also the way I see it you will be able to pass as Roy Harper and Wally West older brother and definitely get custody of Roy and maybe even.” Terry rushed out in one quick breathe it took them a moment to understand what he had said; but when they didn’t shit hit the fan. Harper was speaking in speedster mode and Terry could swear he was cursing him in multiple planetary languages when ones he hadn’t learned yet. Lia had frozen in place and gone deathly still something that only happens when she’s beyond pissed yet doesn’t want to say anything without all the facts.

About half an hour later Jai was calm enough to speak at a normal pace and Lia eye were focused completely on him in an unspoken commanded.

“I know that they didn’t have such great lives before they became heroes and not really after wards either. Roy was left with a neglectful father who doubled as a drug lord. No matter was anyone say even after Oliver walked into his life it didn’t really change. He didn’t have the family support that came with sharing blood always being there for you. After all he went missing was replaced and only the replacement looked for him and found him and then proceed to try and take care of him. It took years for Roy to accepted the other as family hell the shared the same name in the end that didn’t help at all. Wally father abused him before he got super speed and even more after not to mention his mother. Sure Barry Allen his uncle was their for speedster things but even then he was more focused on his own life to do anything about Wally more than absolutely necessary.” Terry voice trailed off as he looked at the face of his friend knowing that nothing he could say would make it any better. 

He knew that Jai and Lia didn’t know that about their family it's not something that advertised. Seeing that they were about to deny everything that he just said he pulled up the file that popped up when see info about the era they would soon be joining. The images were anything but pretty yet Terry knew that they had to see it. To know what they would be walking into and make informed decision.

“You would be able to pass as Wally’s mother son and the son of Roy’s father making you their shared older brother. They had meet and sleep together several years before either boy was born. Wally’s mother was pregnant at the time and when Wally’s father found out knowing it wasn’t his she ended up in the hospital the baby reported a steel born.” Terry took amount to look at his friend and immediately wished he hadn’t Lia was in tears and Jai looked broken.

“I propose that you become that child that a nurse knew that was happening at home from the frequent visit, That she overheard Wally’s mother worrying about it being killed if she took it home and decided to take the baby and place it at a orphanage in home it would have a better life. The device in my hand and also adjusted your DNA to show that your a child created in the union between Roy’s father and Wally’s mother. You would be able to fight for custody of them and win with our help. You could give them a better home and a really family; you’ll be able to still be apart of your family just in a different way” Terry summoned up everything he had thought of in the best and least painful way he could. 

The room was silent as Jai thought about everything he had just heard and was forced to see. The things he had just learned about his own family was a hard pill to swallow. Determination filled his eye as he ran through Terry’s suggestion and nodded his head in agreement with the plan. He would he their older brother and he would save them from any further hardship at the soonest he could.

Several days had passed where they gathered supplies and weapons they planned to take with them. Making important documents that would be undeniable proof of who they were in that time. Collecting items to take back with them that represented family that wouldn’t get them caught. Final taking all the league/family/ bank money the could gather and safely store for their future in the pasted. Not only Earth money but that of hopefully still future allies. The hardest thing to drag into the cave let alone fined was a different Kryptonian ship that can be used at Lia as part of her cover. They also made sure it stored Krypton and Green Martian DNA so that they could travel to a hear by planet terraform it and populate it as new kryptonian and Mars. A project that their families had always hoped to accomplish but never got the chance to.

As they were programming the machine to started the countdown back in time a nose was heard of the communicator. 

“Come in Terry this I Carson J’onzz aka kid Martian please tell me your alive” He requested in a hurried voice. The machine was counting down two hours before it would activate taking everything in the cave back in time and to a set coordinates.

“Where are you” Terry replied in a rush.

“Right outside of Gotham” Carson replied relief clearly in his voice.

“Get to the cave fast will on be here for two hours then were gone” Terry called back to his friend.

“Gone? Gone were? There is nowhere to go?!” Carson shouted back as he speed toward the cave.

“Into the past” Terry replied calmly while turning to the computer to fix paper to the kid. It didn’t take long he would be best at the age of twelves and seen at the kid brother of John J’onzz. Looking for his family as the second last green Martian. Terry nodded his head as he put in the data. The communicator on had gone silent after Terry’s words.

One hour and a half later the papers were done and Carson had arrived and was being briefed on everything that they learned and what was planned. He already had very thing he needed on himself as his father made sure of it before putting him in the sheltering in an induced coma.

They stood in a circle hands connected as the machine began to glow the light engulfed everything in its path and that’s that last thing they knew before the darkness took a hold of them.


	2. Time influx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jai, Lia, and Terry last heroes standing a ruin world finish hashing out their cover stories; before landing in the past with a vague idea of fixing the future. Being deaged and no where to call home. Figuring out their first steps in a new era.

As quick as a blinding light stared it began to dye down the abandon building not that far from Gotham, Star, or Central City. Where once was nothing stood three boys and a girl the youngest had pitch black lock, blues eyes and stood at an height of 4'3 a little tall for a nine year old but nothing one would raise an eye about. The other boy you could tell was a couple years old sat on the floor his whole body vibrating on a whole different level from everyone else; as he was able to catch his breath he slowed stop to a complete stop allowing for people to see that he had natural red hair. As he moved to stand you see his face and glaring green eye and at full height looked to be 5'5. The last boy was the most stocking of them all with glowing green skin and eye pitch black that you could get lost just looking at them. He look to be the second youngest among them a height of 5'8. The oldest and only female and clearly the oldest look similar to the youngest will dark hair but with crystal blue eyes and the most notable difference between the boys and her was that she way hovering a few feet in the air with a dazed look.

After the newly materialized kids or young adults got their baring they began to look around the room. The now oldest among them was the first to break the tension by laughing. 

"Well don't you boys look adorable" she managed to say in between her laughter as tears began to gathered in her eyes from how hard she laughed.

The boys shared a look the youngest raising his eyebrow at the over laughter of his friend. While the red head crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat before leveling the other with a glare. The green boy took the time to change his appearance to that of pale skin and pitch black hair and what seemed to be natural red highlights his while hid eyes turned emerald green. He to had look toward his female friend but with a frown on his face and confusion in his eyes. He didn't see anything funny about their current situation, but he learned over the years to let the others deal with the people who look insane. So he wisely keep quite as she was his the the stares of his other two friend.

Under the combined stares of the raven and fire head boys (the batman and archer glares) Lia quickly stopped laughing knowing not to get on their bad side they were taught by the best when it comes to revenge after all.

"So were in the past" stated the red head as he walked over to the window and peaked out of it not wanting to he seen but wanting to see the world as it once was and not how they left it. The other were slower to join him not sure what they would see but knowing that they need to have a look at the world that they would be living in. Weather the past now their present of the ruined time they had always known look out the window would tell them which one their future held.

He was frozen at the window not really sure that he was see right but knowing deep down he was. Still shocked at the scene before him he did even register his friends joining him.

"While this is a beautiful sight compared to were we just left shouldn't we get going" asked the once green skinned boy.

The raven haired boy was the first to look at the scene before them in order to answer his friends question.

"Not yet we need to back everything up and then find the nearest WiFi connection so I can beginning laying down our new past. I assume were keeping keeping our first names. I know I am what about you guys" Terry asked the rest.

The red head was the first to respond "No way after everything we've been through and lost am i giving up my name as well" stated Jai in a no nonsense voice. They others nodded their agreement feeling the same way as their friend it was one of the last things from home other than each other; it was something that was theirs and could be taken away from them no matter what.

"Were going to need new last names though it was something that we didn't get to before we left. Do we want to share a last name or have different ones. I myself wouldn't mind sharing after all you guys are my family but families don't have to have the same name to belong together they just have to care for each other." Terry concluded a faint blush on his cheeks a little embarrassed by his words of endearment to the others. They other three thought it over for few minutes before coming to the same conclusion about sharing a name.

"What name shall we chose then" pondered Carson out loud going over name that would fit them. Terry was fresh out of ideas to drained from everything else he had already done and still need to do. He decided he would let the others pick a d just veto the ones he thought were ridiculous.

"We need something that represents were we came from and were we want to go" Lia stated but otherwise had no clue what she wanted as a last name.

" How about shield " Jai asked he liked it a lot and thought it fit them perfectly.

The others looked at him in wonder as he shows a name that represented them all perfectly and the families they came from. With no protest against the name Terry got to work completely the documents in electronic form all that was download it at the nearest available WiFi center and to get the papers placed were needs to be and they were all set to start forming a new life.

Seeing that Terry was done type the other look to him to see what to do next. Although he was now the youngest in age and height he was and would always be their leader. He made the plans everyone else made sure it worked. He knew them inside and out and wouldn't lead them astray it was another thing they could count on in a place they didn't belong.

Terry looked at his fellow traveler weighing their options considerably before turning to Carson his next answer would determine what they would do next.

"Do you happen to have your families bio-ship on you the one that held 6 way travel gates" Terry asked.

Carson paused in order to focus what he wanted to say in a clear way that they would all understand and decided to so with the least complex answer "Yes." He nodded the end to empathize this point. 

After a few minutes of continued silence Carson noticed that his friends were staring at him. Which kind of freaked him out but who wouldn' t when faced with the combine stares of a bat, archer, and the girl scout.

"What" he asked confused as to why they were all still looking at him. He already answered what Terry wanted to know; which really should have lead to the conversation turning way from his person.

"Can you elaborate at on that yes you gave us" Terry answered see that this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere without a little promoting.

Carson sighed before answering with more of an explanation " I have the item you were referring to among all others. I don't know if dad thought that something was going to happen or what bur everything having to do with our family and its pass were place in a shrunken chest around my neck. Weather before the destruction of Mars or what he and the family did once on earth all documents and invention were left for me." Carson sad a small smile on his face glad that all he had wasn't lost like the other yet sad that he had to have it in the first place. Terry and the others took a moment to reflected upon what Carson had just told them. They were glad for him but it also caused them to dwell on what they didn't have. Terry didn't let his emotions on the subject cloud his judgement and directed his thoughts towards what he could to with Martian technology he hadn't originally counted on having.

"So to get this straight you have on you everything your family has ever been known to have. From space ships and your own set of Terra Former with preset conditions for a Martian world. To documents and instructions for certain sure your family developed over years life cancer and limb loss." Terry questioned Carson his voice came out ecstatic and urgent. This friends shared a look it was good to see him openly happy about something and all Carson could manage to do was nod his head in shock by the positive response his friend was having at the information he was just given.

While the confirmation he needed Terry allowed his mind to run wild forming plans and ideas of what they could do, would do , and should to do but most importantly the next step. About ten minutes had passed while the others hand made themselves comfortable used to Terry's antics and knowing better that to mess with him when he's in stuck in his mind they call it the Bat mode. It didn't take also long as they thought it would have because no more than ten minutes had passed before his hands speed across his portable computer. 

As fasted as he entered the mode he existed it ready to go. He turned to his friends and smile before informing them of the current game plan.

" As far as I see it our first step needs to make sure that we existed in this time period it should take no more than two days for me to do it but I would prefer to play around with it a little bit to make sure its absolute so lets say a week. During that week Jai and I will find several places to buy and own most will be under alias until were at an age were we can make a public appearance. I'll also buy a house to live in under public records as Shield and will want to do that until you guys rejoins use so that anything I can't do a little mind warp will help. We might need them to over look Lia's age while she illegally can buy a house people will raise and eyebrow or two at her age normally. That while will have to buy a four bedroom, one office, Library, and three bathroom house to begin with maybe not even an office. Will need to discuss were we should live before looking at places though. While were doing all that I want you two Lia and Carson to head out in your cloaked Bio-ship and find to neighboring planets that are currently unlivable by any spices. I want it to be close to Earth but not close enough to be discovered any time soon or be able to be attacked if people from Earth aren't excepting." Terry paused and thought again about what he was planning to do.

"Change of plans I want you to find four neighboring worlds same conditions and then Terra Form the planets. One planet with Kryptonian in mind, another for Martian, and the last two one fore Atlantean and Amazons. Don't give me that look were already doing the first two why not the last two. We know people don't like things different form them not accepting of them. We know that here on Earth everything affects everybody the good and the bad. The sea sickness and everything that happened how they were hunted down. The war with the Amazons when man found their way to their little corner of the world. They might not know use be we know a lot of who they are are a people and don't we o it to the friends we lost to insure that their people have a better future a head of them. If we were the one's gone would we not wish our friends did the same for use in return" Terry asked his voice full of passion. The others didn't even hesitate they already new the answer to that. They hadn't even been thinking of the future as a whole like Terry had and that was one of the many reasons that they were glad he was their with them.

"For now lets find a place to crash at before deciding anything else" Terry suggested grabbing his share of the items they brought.

They each took their own share of luggage before leaving the warehouse and turning their backs on their past and a future that will never be. They went were their feet took them and two hours later found themselves in Star City. The decided to crash in a run down hotel that looked a little shady but no one would ask question they just cared about money.

The took in the room the would be staying in for the night it was awful but Terry and Carson didn't really mind they had seen and stayed in worse. However the looks on the others face was that of utter sickness. Terry decided if they were going to live in this place and have the lives they said they did They couldn't get a place much better at first. So that they could all see who the other side truly lived it was something that he and Carson grew up knowing in another time. That was it a another time the would need to see what it was like in this time and the other two had lived lives of the never wanting. Something that their parents made sure of and wouldn't help them now especially Jai if he wanted to connected with his now younger siblings. Sharing a look with Carson he knew that he had come to the exacted same conclusion. Terry decided he would let Carson explain to them the new game plan as he went to take a well needed shower. 

As Terry walked into to the bathroom Carson turned to the other and could do nothing but shake his head at the scene before him.

Jai was apparently keep sniffing the care like a dog trying to figure out wear the weird odor was coming from not knowing that it was the room overall. Which could have honestly smelt a whole lot worse; maybe they should find places like that and have them stay their for a night of so Carson ponder before turning this attention to Lia. Who was hovering of the ground not daring to touch anything half afraid she would catch something.

Shaking his head on last time Carson cleared his throat bringing their attention to him. "Right so Terry and I think that we need to get a place like this in the beginning because it would make things more really. I would also give you two more of an idea of what normal face in the world which is our life now." Seeing that they were about to protect he went on "Also its really important for Jai to give him away to connected to his brothers and you Lia came from a family of simple framers and that was lost along the way." That shut them both up but seeing the argument still present in their eyes he decided a few more words were needed to get the point home. "Your little brother Roy has and will live in much worse than us he might be out on the street tonight with no protecting. Do you see him opening up to a privilege person or someone that acts like their to good to do what is necessary to live? Your youngest brother is either being beaten or starved looked in a broken and dirty because his dad wants to act tough. Do you see him getting close to a person who looks down on people as someone he related to?" he demanded before turning to Lia. "Your twin grew up on a farmer getting down and dirty to help out the people that took him in. He was a simple farm hand that knows what its like to work for money and that all jobs won't be glamours. Can you say the same or are you to good for that kind of life? Are you above it all and why because of who your parents were?" his voice trailed off as he saw the flash of pain enter her eyes but knowing that it needed to be said. After a few moments of silence Carson saw that they understood were he was coming from. Seeing Jai sitting on the window set as he gazed out of the window listening to the screams and yells coming from alley ways while Lai had stopped hovering and now was stilling on one of the few beds in the room.

Terry existed the bathroom pausing his motion of drying his hair at the scene before him. His head turned to Carson who had looked back at him when he heard the door opening giving him a nod at a job well done. As Terry laid down on the pull out couch Carson made his self comfortable on the other bed. They were both asleep in minutes leaving two very distributed individuals wide awake.

"Do you thing I am a person that's like what Carson described" Jai finally asked pulling his gaze from the window and out side world were his family was being hurt.

"No, Jai I don't believe that but I do believe you can come across as that type of person and others won't look beyond what they see to find the truth" Lai answered honestly.

"What about me" Lai questioned.

"Yes, I know you don't mean anything by it; but for as long as I have known you have all ways acted with and air of in entitlement it was one of the reasons i didn't like you when we were younger. I grew up if you though and know that your different that most who act that way; but like you stand most people won't take the time to see that" Jai concluded turning back towards the window.

After several moment Lai laid down not falling asleep though; they stayed up half the night thinking about everything the had seen and heard. As the gave into their tiredness they allowed sleep to take hold of them; and both were determined that they wouldn't be seen as those types of people Carson described them to be because they weren't and they didn't want anyone to think that let alone their family.


	3. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two goals in mind and four people to accomplish it. Splitting into teams of to Jai/ Terry and Lai/ Carson go out on their own to get started.

Terry was the first up well before the sun rise being used to sleeping with as little to two hours or a max of four and a half. After a quick check around the room he decided it would be best to go and get some food as well as get a fell for their surrounding City. Writing a quick note to the other in case the woke before he got back he grabbed forty dollars before heading out into the Starling City early morning air.

Terry made in way into the upper side of Star City and the journey their was an interesting one.

~Flash back three hours ago~

His a man tried to rob him only for Terry to turn the table on him and taking him to the local police department and making a statement. Which he learned was a bad idea afterward he was brought in front of a Detective Lance which was a big deal apparently the guy he caught was a know drug lord that they had been meaning to catch for ages. Which didn't look good for him; but after hours of being held for questioning. He used his hidden computer to file of the electronic papers for him and his friends in a place were no flags would go up was done. On the bright side that was on less thing to deal with later. Detective Lance walked back in his stance rigid he was forced to admit that everything he told them was true and had been caught on camera. As Terry stood to walk out he felt the detectives gaze run over him walking past Lance and his partner Terry paused. "Was it my age that made you question my story or the way I look" Terry voice sent chills down the detectives back. See that he stumped the detective Terry calmly made his way out of the police station. He was a few blocks away before he let a smile graze his face. He had just had a run in with a mortal hero but the father of two future League members. Although the smile didn't last long as the look on the detectives face during the whole situation played through his head and the face that he showed when Terry asked him the question at the ended made Terry wonder what caused Detective Lance chance in the future or if he did at all. After all sometime when people are dead those that new them like to thing about only the good side of them. History is won by the victor and written by those with biased opinion on the topic as well.

~End of Flash back~

The sun was beginning to shine its raise once again; and signaling once again the start of a new day. When Terry found his way into a beautiful cafe across for the Queen Building. He decided after looking at the prices that he would get four medium hot chocolates, three beagle; and one pancake knowing that Carson always ate pancakes on Friday mornings. After placing his order he wondered over to the newspaper stand in buy the door and decided he would by one to take back with him to the hotel. What drew his attention the most was the Headline of the paper Oliver Queen Alive. "Order number 26 is ready" called the lady behind the counter. Terry folded the paper and put it under his arm as he went to get take his food. Deciding that he didn't want to care everything back and it would most likely get cold if be walked he held a taxi. 

He new that the driver won't take him all the way so he mentioned gave the name of a movie store he passed on the way into town. It took about 10 minutes to get there and another 10 to get back to his hotel room. As he walked in he saw that Lai and Carson had both already changed and seemed to be going through the items they would need in order to transform a world. He Looked around the room for Jai but couldn't spot him. Opening his mouth to ask about him when the bathroom door opened to a freshly showered and dressed Jai Shield. 

Spotting the food and drinks in Terry's hands Jai hurried over at a normal pace in order to get some. As they all sat down to eat Terry filled them on his trip to the police station and what he managed to do while their. He also pulled out the paper he bought and laid it out on the table for the others to read.

After everyone finished looking over the paper the sat in silence it finally hitting home that everything thing from this moment on really was final and that the time was counting down. They had three to four years to get everything right or loss everything all over again.

Terry cleared his throat bringing everyone out of their privet musing calling their attention to the present. "We have to be out of here in a hour so pack up and be ready to move. When we leave Jai and I will make the round from here to Central, to Gotham and Ending in Metropolis While you to head out in to the cold entity known as space. How long do you think that it will take you to program the machines to start transfiguring the planets to be habitual after you find them." Terry questioned looking at both Lia and Carson knowing that it was something they were equally good at doing.

Carson looked to Lia deciding to let her take the lead here. "After we find four close together planets to turn which could take as little as a week to three weeks. As long as there are no unseen problems we do have four (Terra machines) that will be taking with us one for each planet. A week to set up all of them and another week to make sure their working right before leaving them to do their thing. Were only programming it to change the environment of the world nothing else after all. We also got the cloaking features working so that no one but us will be able to find it for the time being. So from any where from a month to two months" Lia concluded give Terry their set plan as she waited to see if he had anything else he won't use to do with it yet.

"Your only changing the environment. What about structure build I know that they are able to do that and wouldn't it be easier to do it all at once or at least get started on it" Terry questioned.

"It would be easier and I could easily come up with a few of the building that are important to Martian culture to included and I am sure that Lia feels the same way. We don't however know what to place on the Aqua planet or Women prime" Carson responded.

"Excuse me did you just call name the planets you haven't found yet Aqua and Women prime" Jai asked highly amused but at the same time the names definitely fit what they were meant to be.

"Yep, fitting don't you think. Plus we need something to call them until they get proper name." Carson commented and the others nodded it would get confusing if they didn't have a way to tell them apart.

"For Aqua planet you need to start on three underwater palace one at each corner of the sea. Several garden and villages like the ones we visited in the past they were highly advanced and should be a good start. One school for each village exactly like the one Aqua lad made back in our time and everything else should let nature take its course. After that is done and the environment is safe for migration will start to transport the in endangered sea animal from earth to the new planet. I am sure that not long after the King will notice but this way when we go to him will have some friends that can speak in favor of the move. Same for merpeople that like adventure and are in danger of dying because of the sea pollution. We won't force them to stay or go against their will" Jai stated he was the closes to their Atlantean and knew just what direction to go in with that planet.

"For Women's Prime include a Greek Palace like the one Wonder Girl designed after the fall of Amazons home island. Include there training facilities as she had and several cabin villages and that should be good to start. The Designs I was talking about should be in the one that came from the Bat cave same for The school Jai mention it might even have the Atlantean Palace design from our time as well." Terry said as he pulled up what he was looking for and confirming that it did in fact have it all. "Any other things in the design or in general I trust that you'll be able to take care of" Terry said as he smiled at the two family members that in all honesty he most likely wont be seeing for half a year.

"See you in half a year in front of the Daily Planet around noon or again later at eight" Jai said unknowingly echoing his friends thoughts as he pulled the other two into a hug. The knock on the door announced that it was time to go and get the show on the road. Walking out of the dirty hotel Carson/ Lai head left and further out of the city until they reached the nearest open field able to take off without getting caught on camera of setting of alarms of any kind. Terry/ Jai went right and deeper into the city with heavy hearts but a mission to complete and 6 months to get it done.


	4. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry and Jai are laying the ground work on Earth; while Carson and Lia are creating beautiful worlds out of broken planets.

~One Week since the hotel location Earth~

Terry dropped slammed the door the their temporary apparent shut after; and dropping his bag on the floor by the door before flopping down on the couch with a sign. He couldn't believe who stupid kids of this time were but then again he could they were the same in his time. The only difference between then and now was that he was the orphaned poor kid and easily pickings. He hate middle school but he need to enter to make connections and he couldn't skip grades to soon. Doesn't mean he won't show off his smarts to the teacher so when the time comes he can skip multiple grade levels. I was something he decided on this morning his and Jai first day of school in this new time period. While in the office setting things up arranging things with them to have everything to be transferred a head of time to Central City. I actually mention how his older brother Carson was to sick to attend regular school yet. How the Doctor mentioned that he should be home schooled for another 6 months at the longest. Were an upper class man heard and thought it would be fun to pick on Terry ending with Terry losing his cool and breaking the kids arm. On the bright side no one else bugs him but on the downside the teachers think he's a trouble maker.

Jai came in minutes later a smile on his face seeing that this morning when he dropped Terry off he got to see his brother in person. That made his day and it didn't hurt that he was in the cool crowed not the mention that his above average grade made the teachers like him. Walking into the apartment he saw the look on Terry's face and his smile was gone immanently. "What happened" Jai asked going as his eyes ran across the room and his mind picturing the most craziest things.

"School" was all Terry could get out but the emotions behind it was enough for Jai to understand his problem.

"Didn't go well I take it" Jai inquired as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets to find something to make for diner.

"It was fine for the first ten minutes up until this older kid thought he could kick my butt and I broke his arm." Terry confessed rolling his eye at the laughter his response got from his older brother and best friend.

"What about you how was your day mister hot shot" Terry called as he made his way into his room down the hall and coming back with several high tech computers. One that showed him that data reports on crime around the world and hero movement as of present time. Another showed business that he was planning on investing in and reports of young and coming genius that were being over looked because of their background. He was planning to start to company's while the others where gone. One focused on making money on inventions and the others on the betterment on the world as a whole; and both would be under different alias that later down the line can be lead back to him. The final he was using to study for collage placement exams he planned to enroll in collage online part time and go to normal school the rest of the time. All the practicals and final exams are taken in person and can be done in private if requested.

Jai signed at the sight of his friend knowing that all this work will drive him crazy over time but to little left for a restless bat and that was something he couldn't handle right now. "When do you have to sign up for the college classes again?" Jai question as he finished cooking the noddles.

Terry paused in his typing to make himself a bowl and answer his friends question " Next week on Friday. Did you decide to enter as well?" Terry questioned he suggested it a few days ago thinking that it would be best to get out of the way now.

"Yes, after today college should stop me from being and it will look good maybe even help when it come's to getting custody of my younger brothers." Jai replied that was the main reason behind his drive to complete his education in this time.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt" Terry agreed before reaching over to Jai and pulling up all the info in his wrist computer. The ate in silence until breaking to do their own thing in their rooms.

~Time skip exam on Friday October 23~

"You ready for this" Terry asked running his eye over his brother who looked like a nervous wreck

"Absolutely, you?" Jai shot back calming down as the two of them fell into a pattern of bickering just like before the change in time periods.

"We learned this in Kindergarten were beyond ready" Terry half joked half serious.

"Beyond really?" Jai said raising and eyebrow and a smile on his face now completely calm now. He was about to enter the as room for testing as the other students when Terry pulled him to another door. Walking end Jai noticed two different rooms and camera monitor showing the viewing of the room. Jai turned to his friend wondering why they were in a room that looked like and integration center.

"Look were smart be beyond smart and I didn't want any question about our answers so I made arrangements that no one can say anything against" Terry answered his brothers unspoken question.

Several individual walked up to them only to pause in front of the people already standing in their blocking the way.

"Excuse me but this room is for special participation" a snotty lady sneered turning her nose up at them and glancing at here watch. "At are going to be late if their not here in another five minutes" she concluded before turning back to the door a sneer on her face seeing them still standing there. 

"Right Miss. Walter head of science at Queen building" I was the one who call all of you here Tarry stated.

"Terry Shield and my brother Jai and you just demonstrated exactly why your all going to be need" Terry stated with a flat look holding his hand out to a Mr. Lewis. Terry took the next few minutes to introduce Jai to everyone there and their fields of study before stopping on the last.

"Mr. Lewis here“Mr. Lewis here is from the board of Gotham University and works part time at the Wayne building. I bet your wondering why I asked you her paying offering to pay your way and everything” Terry stated more than asked but Lewis nodded his head anyways.

“Called people from here in Star, Central, Metropolis, and Gotham because will be moving between them all in the next 6 month and need for these results to be valid in all of them. We plan to take course through all of your respected college however I myself plan to attend class in Gotham in about a years time meaning I’ll need someone to vouch for me present. Shall we proceed to the testing them? I do believe I asked you guys to provide clothing so that you guys can see we aren’t carrying anything on us.” Terry turned with the clothing heading to the bathroom on the right before pausing “Do we get bonus points for breaking records?” Terry question truly curious.

“If you break any records that at each of your schools you’ll have four years paid for” Miss. Walter said smuggle. 

“I’ll that’s nice we really don’t need the money. Could be give the four years each to chosen qualified people no matter who the person is or when?” Terry questions. They took a moment before answering with a “Yes.” 

“Good, just so you know I recorded our conversation and plan for you each to sign a document stating this fact afterwards. I already sent a text to the family Lawyer for them to bring the necessary papers” Terry told them.

“Family lawyer” Jai question.

“Lance and Temporary” was all Terry needed to say before the both went their own ways.

~Skip Testing 1 hour and 20 minutes later~

Jai sat smuggle next to his brother as their test scores came in and Miss. Walters face looked like she swallowed a lemon. The others were staring in at the and awe while Lewis can a conflicting look in his eye.

“Terry you go all answers right on the test and which you finished in 30 minutes including looking over and asked of you by us. Jai missed two or the questions we asked him but only in history which wasn't even U.S. History" Lewis stressed running a hand down his face before continuing "So why are you wait to enter school and why are you staying in your current grade level” Lewis all but demanded.

“Simple really our family as a whole plain to start together and my oldest siblings can’t start until them due to personal reasons. We didn't apply sooner because we were to young and wanted to have as normal experience as we could for as long as we could. People don't usually take well to those younger than them being smart" Terry summed up allowing his eyes to flicker over to Miss. Walter and action not missed by any and was meet with nods and voices of understanding.

With nothing else to do the professors, scientists, and doctors started to pack everything up. All making a note to pick an eye out for these's boys were going places. 

The silences was only broken because of a knock on the door. Moments before it opened revealing on Dinah Lance.

"Good evening, I have the papers my client asked for" she stated a smile in her face as she strolled into the room. As the people in the room shared a look realizing that the kid hadn't began joking before. One by one they read and signed over the papers it was pretty straight forward promising two spots open at anything in the future and or paid for as long as qualifications are meet. "Quick question will the same offer be given to our holder siblings? Also fair warning their smarter than me yet not Terry if that makes you feel better" Jai stated with a smirk. They just looked at them and smiled at their antics before heading out. Once they were gone Dinah turned to her resent charges. Just this morning their files where on her desk but no info on why the need a lawyer. "So I get needing those papers but you didn't need a lawyer for that may I ask what you need me for" she final asked looking at the oldest of her new charges. However she was shocked when he shrugged his shoulders before turning to they younger of the two. "We require your services for multiple reason that will take some time but our number one problem is getting Jai and Carson emancipated and in a few years myself. You see Jai and Carson our my older brother and 14 and 16 respectively and Lia is our elder sister just but of anything ever happened" Terry let his voice trail off on the small note. Dinah when over the info he gave her and decided that she would help them it wasn't like it was hurting anyone plus they would just go to someone else that would cheat them anyways. "Alright lets get started it will take a lot of paper work and its a slow process so the earliest we might get before the court to see about getting them emancipate would be about a year." She determined if they did everything right leaving no wholes to be pocked at and it would be good if they were older if only a year i would help in their case. "Does it matter that were moving around a lot for the next few months will be getting a permanent home in about six however it might not be here in Starling" Terry asked hopping that it wouldn't matter much. "No its fine as long as by the time of the hearing everything is permanent and you have the paperwork to show it" Diana informed them. Her cell went off reminding her of a lunch date with Tommy. She made a quick excuse before running of to change not knowing what the night would being at the club. Jai turned to his brother and asked "lunch or home?" "Takeout then home I am tired. How about Italian" Terry confirmed. "Works for me" Jai said leading the way to the best Italian restaurant in city by far and it wasn't the most fancy or clean but it was delicious. ~time skip Starling city November 22~ "Terry hurry up or will be late for the game" Jai called from the door impatiently. "Well sorry we don't all have super speed like some people" Terry called final walking into the living room only to stumble over a soda can left in the floor. Shooting his brother a look before hurrying to fallow him out of the door. Terry couldn't believe his friend talked him into going to the football game. Even though Jai join the team a few weeks after starting school terry hadn't seen a point in going. It took Jai a week to get him to come. Stating that family supported on another and it was probably the last gamed he would ever play. He new how to lay it on thick because here Terry was in a bright red shit and face paint screaming his head off at the other team.

As the linebacker one the other team body checked his brother for what seems to be the 100th time at night Terry curled his fist. Seconds before the buzzer rang signalling the end of the game. Terry didn't know what over came him one moment he was in the stands the next he was in the locker room cornering the guy who wouldn't leave his brother alone all night. He moved swiftly and with a purpose slamming the older boy against the lock be chocking him unit he feel asleep. I wasn't until after the guy was pasted out on the floor did he realized what he had done it was like and out of body experience. 

Terry took a couple of slow coming breathes before deciding what to do. Terry didn't think the guy should get off free for messing with his family; and that be deserved a good pranking he was luck he wasn't a villain or he would have gotten a whole lot worse that a make over posted all over social media and a hacking of his account posting the pics along with humiliating comments. Terry had just finish posting the last pic when he hear footsteps fast approaching the locker room. His eyes quickly sweep the room before landing to the vent in the ceiling. Seconds later he was safely hidden away and just moments before the door burst opened.

"Bash!" A few guys from the opposing football team yelled. Upon seeing their past out friend they freak yelling out orders of looking for the guy who did it. Terry didn't hang around much longer. He calmly existed the vents in the art room only to be meet with the sight of his brother and a raised eyebrow.

"What" Terry asked trying to come off as innocent but is voice was defensive resulting in the snort from Jai.

"You didn't have to do that super healing remember" Jai questioned as they walked through the halls and towards the exit.

Terry falter in his steps he had honestly forgot about Jai's little ability until he mentioned it. Does it mean he regretted his actions in retaliation? Absolutely not.

"I have no idea what your talking about. Now lets go I'm hungry and have a test to take tomorrow" Terry said changing the topic. 

"What ever you say" Jai replied letting the topic and letting Terry know he wasn't fooling anyone.

~Time skip 1 month~

Jai couldn't believe two months had past since the family split up. He was kind of getting restless just sitting here and enjoying life while the others did the every lifting in space and in the bedroom next door.

Jai decided in his own him over the months that he was going restless without any hero having time. Known that the others would feel the same once they didn't anything else to them busy. Jai got to thinking of were they should move to stay permanently like. He decided in the first few minutes that none of their home towns would do they already had superheroes. 

There was however a city that was known for being just as bad as Gotham if not more so. Sure it wouldn't have a hero later on Nightwing but that wasn't for another say 10 years or more and that's is they didn't change things to much. Other heroes never visit Blood haven not even the Bat. They should be able to keep their presence under raps for as long as they like. Sure eye witness will be able to speak of them but other than that they never catch a glimpse of the heroes in the night.

With those thoughts settled Jai began checking out the best place to buy as a house and looking a public records to give him a good idea of sites he would set up all over the city in case of emergencies.

Jaid stayed up half the night look at papers but what he really wanted to do was see the place in person before making any major moves.

The next morning Terry was the fidst one up as always. He decided that it was time to move on and finished packing up the things they would be taking with them.

He officially withdrew them from school yesterday and rented an apartment near CCPD in Central that they can move into tomorrow evening. They would just have to stay at an hotel for the night.

With that in kind Terry went to wake his friend up only for him to be meet half way my a sleep deprived archer. Not a pretty picture every special when they are in nothing but there underwear.

"Were living for Central today will stay in a hotel tonight and move into that apartment tomorrow. We will be able to get a look at everything today before having to worry about setting up things." Terry said as he quickly made his way back down the hall way. "and put some clothes on were civilized people Jai." His demand earned him some chuckles from his friend but seconds later he was back and fully clothed.

"Better" Jai said messing with his friend. Finding it funny who he didn't mind the sight of blood and guts but had a problem with seeing his friends skin.

They made a pit stop at Dinah's office to give her their new address and a phone number the could be reached on. It was a burner phone but there was know reason for her to now that. They hopped on a train which was about two hours and Jai complained the whole time and all though Terry would never say it out loud he agreed with his friend.

"You should have let me run us there" Jai stated once more as the got of the train and caught their first look at the City that would be their home for the next few months.

"If Dinah decided to look in on use using her father we needed to be seen getting on and off the train as well as making our way through the City." Terry stated annoyed at his friends harping but more annoyed they had to deal with this farce. 

"Give it a week then we everything can go pack to normal and I can mess with the camera's in this town all I want without getting caught. I mean look at them 2012 tech sucks" Terry gave in answer to the demented look his friend was showing him.

It didn't take them long to check into a hotel it was a lot better than the first one they stay in but not to good after all they were supposedly poor and struggled to make ends meat. The both rolled their eye at the assumption that people made when looking at them. Terry has it shown that they have money on paper that they get allowances just can't touch all of it until the oldest reaches the age of eighteen which she it. So the dress like the would if they never really had money to spend and stuff they used to wear back home when with family. When the others get back and Jai and Carson are legally adults they need to change their style of dress again to match the images they want to give.

~Time Skip next day 1:00 pm~

"So why did you decided to move use to a place right beside the police department" Jai was really curious not that it really mattered. 

"Although we can't interact with anyone in the hero business yet it wouldn't hurt to have them as witness of our lives and Joe West is a good judge of character of so the history books say." Terry replied although in truth he didn't know why he was putting the family in danger of messing up the timeline by meeting and being so close to these people. He instincts were leading him and if Bruce taught him anything in the end it was to fallow them or I would regret it.

~Time Skip 3 weeks Jan 15, 2012~ "Did you hear about the shooting at the police department I heard that their CI was killed because he sneezed" this caused Terry to freeze mid-step

'NO it couldn't be' he though. Just yesterday he bumped into literally on the way home. "Barry felt so bad about it be walked me home. Suggest getting together after he got back from Starling next week to make up for it. He was supposed to leave this morning.' His mind as racing as he ran to the police station 5 blocks away in 10 minutes.

Terrys Pov

I rushed through the police doors not even a little winded. The officers drew their guns at his entrance but i didn't pay them any mind. "BARRY! BARRY!" I screamed as I ran through the station and up the stairs. When i didn't get a response tears began to gather in my eyes. As I reached the room i new to be his Lab before falling to the floor and blocking the world out. Their was no reason for the room to be this clean and bare unless it was a crime scene.


	5. Two flashes and a Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry gets caught having a breakdown in CCPD were he meets the flash he wished he could remember (barry allen), the legendary first flash (Jay Garrick) and the Unstoppable mortal Joe West. Jai Harper meets the family he never knew. Leaving him with more questions than answers about his fathers pasted (Wally West).

"Son? Son? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Joe asked from his knees as he positioned himself in front of Terry. He stood soon after not gettting any response from the kid turning to his friend Jay begging him to try something. Jay had always been better in situations like this anyways.

With a struggle Jay made his way over and sat next to the comatose kid. Just letting his presence reassure the kid he wasn't alone. After a while the cops who gathered at the door were sent back to work. Only Joe, Jay and Terry remained. 

After about 20 Terry slowly loosened up and relaxed. Making himself taking calming breathes and xollecting his thoughts. Once he got a hold of himself the reality of the situation he was currently in hit him. He was sitting on the floor not only with A Detecive but on of the greatest three in his know his plus the original flash of this world. Though he may have retired from his hero's day. That and I ran like a bat out of hell from school and chexking his watch Teery realized he was a good 30 minute late to getting home. His face must have showed it becaues the next thing he knew was Jay had an arm around his shoulder and Joe had join hkm on the floor asking him what was wrong. "I got to go" Terry mutter struggling to stand up off the ground and out from under the speedsters hold. "What why the rush" Jay asked fallowing him towards the do. "Yeha kid and what fot you so freaked to come in hear acreaming like that" Joe questioned reverting into Detective mode. "Nothing forget about it. I was never here and you did see me" Terry tryed to dodge the question but he just wasn't feeling like being a bat at the moment. "NOOOO Really" Joe drew out the no and felling it with a butt load of scarcisim. Yet Terry could hear the little bit of worry cancelled under it all, but Jay must not havr because shot him a quick glare. Which also didn't go unnoticed by Terry. He was trained to notice things like that to see all the little things others might and usually over look.

"Yeha, really places to be and people to see" snapped Terry in frustration. A flash of remorse shot across his face but it was quickly hidden away but not before the others saw. "Look i need to get home. Everythings fine and I just had a little freak out. I won't happen again." Terry stated hoping they would let the matter drop, but from the looks they shared it wouldn't be that easy. "Why did you have the freak out son?" Jay questioned his hand on Terrys shoulder. Shrugging the hand off of him Terry turned to face them "First of all my names not son its Terry and unless i am being charged with something its within my rights to leave. You free to check i didn't take anything before I go Detective and friend" Terry spoke is words turning cold towards the end. Joe shock his head in reponse "No your free to go if you tell me why you were here" he responded no thinking he'd get an answer. " To see a friend" terry replied before heading towards the door. "Friend? What friend?" Jay questioned. "Barry Allen" Terrys voices echoed as he disappeared out of the door and out of their sight. Joe turned to Jay confusion on his face he didn't know the kid and either did Jay so how did he know Barry. "Call the kid. I got to get back to work" Joe said making his way back to his off. Jay barely paid attention to Joe still wondering how a kid could disappear from him. It shouldn't be possible retired or not he was a speedster after all.

~45 minuties earlier with Jai~

"So you want to work at Gitters after school and on the weekends" Kai asked his lab parnter.

"What to or need to no really but its good experience" Jai informed his first real friend of this time period.

"What ever you say man although I won't want to work anywhere unless I absolutely had no choice" Kai said bumping shoulders with his new friend.

"Think of it this way get money and save it while your parents pay for everythin else and get the car you were telling me about. This way they see you are responsible and give you more freedom than you do now " Jai told his friend with a smirk on his face.

"Yeha! Shield! Wait up!" yelled a voice from behind. Pausing in their step Kai and Jai stopped to see Jack and Kai kid brother. 

"Hey, jake everything okay" Jai asked as the kid finally caught up to them.

"With me sure but your brother not so much. So second he walking next to be toward down the stair then he stops out of nowhere before take off like a bat out of hell" Jake said his voice showing concern.

Jais went from open and friendly to closed and demanding in ssconds. "Did he say or mention anythkng before taking off. Look at anything" Jai question his voice hard and cold.

"Not that I saw" Jake replied with a squeak he didn't like the way Jai was acting or talking to him.

"I see thanks for letting me know. I am sure everythings fine and will she you next week on Monday" Jai tolded them before walking away in a brisk stride. It was taking everything in him not so speed way.

Walking into the near by empty Ally way which was camera blind spot. Jai vanished in a mixture of emerald green and sapphire blue lightning. He ran up the appartmwnt building and vibrated through the wall and into the 3rd floor stairwail.

Jai rush into their apartment slamming the door open and causing a crack to appear in the wall behind it.

"Terry!" Jay called flashing through the whole appartment. Quickly coming to the conclusion he wasn't there. After checking the clock on tbe wall seeing that only 2 minutes had pasted since he was told about Terry leave. Jai figured that he would have run at a lot slower pace than normal and he had just got home before him. Jai decided he would give him another 10 minutes before freakinf out.

Jai paced the room back and forth so fasted that the floor was begining to wear. He decided it was best to set down and wait for him. He couldn't get his left leg to stop bouncing up and down.

10 minutes had passed and no sign of Terry it was officially time to panic. Jai walked over to the hidden cloak safe underneath the refrigerator. It had all the emergency scenarios upload onto and encrypted data file from and encrypted pad from 2043. 

Jai let it scan him and draw blood before enter several codes that are changes at random and periodically. He began scrolling through the main topic until half way down the page. "Team mate down" in big bolded letters. It was a last scenario ttpe of thing and Jai new he had updated it according to their current situation.

A holo gram of Terry popped up his face was blank like when he usually gave mission reports. "Jai" hearing his name shocked him a little normaly they didn't use names on these's and if so it was always code names.

"If your hearing this it means something went wrong and i am not their with you. See as at the time i made this the others were off world; i left you alone and that is something that I would regret with my dying breathe. Your my best friend, partner, and brother that i always wanted and one of the few food this about my life. I know its wrong but if i had to have chosen who lived that day it would have been you. If my some miracle i an alive and were apart i don't want you to search for me. It probably dangerous and we can't risk that; risk you someone needs to be their to greet the other. Take every and go underground disappear until the other come back then get off world. I have left instructions for everything you'll need to survive with out me but until those plans come into play i want you all of you off world and safe." Terrys voice was also filled with so much emotion as it trailed off before falling silent. Jai emotions were all over the place during the speech whole speech the only thing he was sure of was he didn't like this plan.

Terrys voice came back moments later "I know i have no right to say this especially now being dead and all but i need to tell tou something i have been terrified to say to you. I love you and not in a familia way all though i do its more than that. I love you like you being my soulmate kid of like. I knew that you couldn't ever feel the same way about me; and i was content with you being by superhero partner and bsst friend. This was me being selfish for the first time want to know that at least in death you knew thw truth about my feelings for you." Terrys voice was broken at the end his eyes down cast and eyes in his eyes before the holo gram cut off.

Jai was stunned silent at Terry's confession; but it quickly gave way to being pissed.

Jai pov "How dare he make that decision himself. How would he know if i could or feel that way about him. Then take the decision about it way from me by confessing from beyond the grave." Jai fumed as he passed across the living room. " Not to mention people here belive where related and his to young to date" Jai paused in his stride "becaues.... it doent matter. What does matter is finding Terry." Forcing my thoughts away from that territory I got changed into my speedarrow suit. ~end of Jai pov ~ Just as Jai went to leave the door gave way to an out of breathe Terry. Terrys eye took in the scene opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. Only to immediately close his mouth when he noticing the emergency data pad laying on the couch. His only thought 'Not Good.'


	6. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and Carson just left Earth on their six months journey in space. One goal in mind hopefully they be able to accomplish it without running into trouble.

~Bio ship November 2012~

Carson Pov

I stared out the window remembering all the time my dad took me on trips around the moon and to near by planets. I remember see chunks of rock immanently upon entering space and wondering how so many beautiful rocks found their way into the space around the my home. Only for my fathers face to close off and his voice go silent as he said a prayed over the rocks that once was his home. That was the first time I had seen him cry and the only other was the night I last saw him as he went to fight for the very last time. No matter how much I tried I couldn't cry for the father I loved and lost; but I could remember him for the man he will all ways be to me.

~End of Carson Pov~

Normal Pov

A crash from the back of the ship drew Carson out of his musings and hurrying towards the disturbance. Facing through the walls worry about Lia's safety only to fall down laughing at the scene before him. Her face was covered on Blue Slim and her clothing looked like she was put in a paper shredder before it through I pack up because of indigestion. No matter who hard he tried to stop laughing just one look in her directions started him laughing again harder than the time before.

20 minutes later and Carson was still on the floor trying to catch his breathe about five minutes into his fit of laughing Lia got tried of it and stormed off. However the look on her face just made it that much worse he reverted back to his base for and turned a little blue. After all was said and done Carson decided he preferred being in his true skin when he was among the stars to fell closer to his father to his home.

Carson eventually made his way to the Cafe needing food and sensing that he would fine Lia there her mind was screaming to loud to be silenced.

"Why do you have to think so hard its giving be a migraine" Carson called as he saw her upon entering the kitchen.

"I am just trying to think of what direction we should head in first to start our search." Lia said in here own way of apology.

Carson took it in stride knowing that it was difficult for anyone of them to say those worlds. They had been taught not to apologize because words mean nothing but their actions mean everything so he would make up for it later.

Carson sat across from her so he could see what maps she was looking over. Her had a map showed not only the data from their current time period but from their own time (2043). She seemed to be using it to figure out which planets were taking and will be taken later on and that's not mentioning the future invaders and the directions they came from. Carson checked the map again before see that he was right all the data she was looking had something to do with the movement from north, east and west of earth never the south. 

The room lapsed into silence as they both got lost in thought.

_"There has to be some clue as wear to look in all this. Why can't i see it" Lia thought in frustration._

**"Krypton is west of Earth and if we traveled that way we would meet the neighbors in that system not to mention radiation not good. If we went east we would run into races that are currently making their way to other planets to invade; and will on day come to Earth with the same purpose and there is no reason to put ourselves in the firing range any earlier than necessary. The north leads to Mars and all the planets and species that have home's beyond Mar's including the home world for lanterns." Carson's thoughts same to an abrupt stop Mars and Lantern Prime were both still active and alive in this time. The planets would have already started to die but the signs were still unnoticeable and it won't be for years before it showed and far to late for them to do anything about it. Like the environment on Earth going bad along with the over population combined with the lack of fresh water supplies." Carson ended his thoughts on that note.**

"We don't need to find four worlds we need to find at least six" Carson spoke bring Lia out of her maddening thoughts. It took a second for his words to register as her mind played catch up on what see missed.

"Why?" She questioned not understanding what lead to Carson's out of no wear statement.

"I was thinking about the future. Like when Terry pointed out that it would be best to give the Atlanteans and Amazons their own worlds. Lantern Prime is slowly beginning destroyed which leads to them losing their powers, their home, and the planets under their protection all losing their protectors. Earth is also slowly dying as well which makes me wonder why not take steps to fix those things. Their would be a back up place for the people of Earth to go when needed. So that this time the next generation doesn't have to go through the things people of our past had to. There would be no lacking in food, water, clean air,  places to live, or limits on how big a family can be. Things like that could all be prevented if we create another world for them or two so they not only have another place to lives but plenty of supplies to live an prosper."

Lia nodded in understanding knowing that things this had been done for her own people things would have ended a lot different for the people of Krypton. Her people new about the dangers coming and they ignored it and she was left wondering what would have happened if her people had just listen to the data they were shown. They didn't want to believe that the data was right an therefore didn't make plans in cause it was which was their doom. Earth couldn't do anything about their situation as they were advanced enough and the Green Lanterns didn't know about the dangers until it was far to late.

"I agree with the need to find 5 planets immediately but a six can wait. It will take to much time at the moment and us tweak the devices for a fifth planet is dangerous enough we run the risk of ruining them by doing so making it impossible to Terra form a sixth planet just yet." Lia made sure to look Carson directly in the eyes silently  begging him to understand were she was coming from.

"Your right" Carson conceded knowing that they had to prioritize things. Even if he did like it he understood the need. Trying to do to much at once could and would be their down fall.

"Now we just need to pick a direction to search and get going." Lia said turning her eyes back to the maps in front of her.

"About that" Carson began his voice hesitant as he got up to make their dinner. "I believe we should head south. Its true we know nothing about whats there but isn't that the point in this search to find a place where no one would bother looking. Yes, its further away from the sun but maybe that is a good thing for all species involved with these new planets." Carson finished talking before taking a bit of his tuna sandwich while offering her the other one in his hand.

She declined with a shake of her head as she went back to focusing on the maps and after about 20 minutes she completely agreed with his assessment of the situation. All though she agreed in theory with going south and further away from the sun it didn't mean she liked it. After all there was a good chance she would lose a few of her abilities and traveling into an unknown space ever explored even in her original time kind of scared her but that's what made it prefect. Not to mention her own future was full of unknowns now wasn't it.

Lia made her way over to the computer on the wall and began to plug in the new root they were taking. The had a direction and a distance of 2 light years and that was all they need to start their journey. Lia stared out of the window as they entered hyperdrive knowing that it would take them about a week to exit hyperspace and then their mission would truly begin who knew how long it would take them to find all five planets and begin their Terra forming.

"So now what?" Carson asked. 

"Now we run diagnostic programs the devices make to sure there are no problem with them. Then was enter the climate's need for the different planet and make ourselves at home  here it's going to be a long while before we can head back not to mention we still need to plan for our future on the Earth of this time. I myself don't know what job i want here yet, but unlike you i know what linked I have to my family of now. You need to start thing about what you would like t do with you life and what connection you'll have with your present family" she called as she left the room and made her way to the training deck.

Carson sat down and began to ponder the question Lai asked him "What am I to my father in a time? A time where he had only every had daughters? Unlike them my friends my DNA had been left untouched and my blood still matched his and my mothers all though they would never find her if they look. She wasn't from this universe originally after all.

His thoughts were blank he didn't know what to do about the current situation. When he meet his father later on he knew that he would be able to see into his mind, but he would be able to feel their familial bond. Carson walked stood and began to make his way to his room deciding it would be best to meditate on it for a while after all there was no need to rush thing.

~One week later~

Lia pov

So, i have completely lost my mind. Every since we got to space i have been feeling a pull towards Krypton. A feeling that would no go away in fact it keep getting stronger as time past and the further away we got from it. I had noticed Carson staring of into space a lot lately as while but it wasn't until the fourth time i caught him doing so that I realized he was looking in the direction of Mars. I know he felt the need to go there to for what ever reason even though he like i new that it was currently being ruled by the  white martians.

Maybe a swing by Mars before returning to Earth wouldn't hurt?

~End of Lia pov ~

Normal Pov

[Now exiting hyperspace] announced the AI Cal.

"Thanks Cal. Begin scanning for any plantateric signals and signs of life. Then begin scans for any planet to transform look for five relatively close together but if find any mark them and their location and if in the far chance you happen to find more that would be great. Then let us know of your findings as soon as you get done" Carson finished giving out his instruction as Lia joined him on the bridge.

"Just like old time" Lia  mused. She knew that they all had there talent and area's of expertise. While she was good in space Carson took the cake and ate it to.

"Agreed. Can you think of anything else we should scan for other than the basic. I was thinking about having cal look for other sources of material to mine while we were here." Carson turned his attention to his second in command. While they weren't with the team right now they were falling into their roles as if they were. It was easier that way after all.

"No that's all we really need to do right now and anything else can wait. However it would be great if" Lai turned towards the window of the ship "if we mapped out our path through and create several star charts. Were in unknown space as of now and it would be good to have them in general any ways " she concluded.

"Right, Cal you hurried Lia plot everything you see we'll need it later." Carson instructed before sitting down to listen to the fed of their many listen devices. If there was any chatter he wanted to hear it immediately.

Lia preferred to pull up as seat and read the data about local resources as it came in. It was going to be along few months.

~ time skip about a month Dec, 27 2012~

"Anything chatter?" Lia asked as she got back from writing her part of the data logs. It was tedious and stupid but important and Terry would have their heads if they didn't stick to protocol.

"Still silent as it has been for the pasted month, but i did hear a beep from your computer" Carson replied with a sigh. He was getting bored of doing nothing but at the same time he was glad there was nothing to do.

Having to fight now or not getting what they set out to do would be suck. Plus there was only so long one could to mind exercises before it becomes counterproductive.

"Yeha" Lia said making here way over to her seat and going over the new data given. As she read her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"CAL!!! Double cheek the data i just got and then triple cheek it. " Lia instructed she voice full of excitement reading the data again before sending it to Carsons' station for him to see.

As Carson look over the data that had his friend so excited he to was struck with awe at what they had discovered. Now if only its confirmed their mission might be more successful than any of them thought possible.

[It is confirmed no life in the near 20 thousand light years head or on either side of our current location and Earth and its associates are approximately 3 light years and a half behind use. The planets ahead and Asteroids are ours for the taking.] Cal announced even he had a hint of cheer in his mechanical voice.

"How many planets are out there again" Lai asked needing one more confirmation.

[Over 35 planets that can be Terra Formed and colonized. Over 250 asteroids that have minerals found within from my surface scans] replied Cal.

"I would say a mission a accomplished, but we still got a long way to go" Carson said breaking the silence that at fell over them a smirk on his face.

Turning to Lia and saying "I can just picture Jai face when he learns what we found."

"Jai? What about Terry's reaction. It will be priceless especially if we put a flare on things here after all we still have ruffly 5 months before heading back" Lai shot back a smirk on her face and sparkles in her eyes at all the things the could accomplish it that time.


	7. Ch. 7

_"Cal, sned me list of the planet out there that are our best candidates for Terra form to my computer. I also want you to send a list of a few asteroid around us with the most material to Lia station for her too look over"_ Carson order.

It didn't take long for Cal to narrow their search list and send it to them. They had been looking over the data on their respective computers for the better half of a day when then both their stomachs growled pulling their attention from their work.

Lia glanced at the clock and realized that they had missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner it was no wonder she was hunger.

" _Let's get something to eat then head to bed. It will give use time to process everything we just read, plus will need our energy for tomorrow_ " Lia said standing up from her seat and stretching.

It took a moment for Carson to process Lai words but when it did he to stood and began to move around his legs had fallen asleep on him.

 _"Your right Lia. It's best to come back tomorrow with a fresh pair of eye's. We don't have to rush we found them far sooner than we though we would and have plenty of time to get everything started and finished_ " he concluded.

 _"What do you want to eat"_ Lia asked as she began to search the cabinet for something better to eat than cereal and sandwiches.

It wasn't that they didn't have anything else better to eat they were just to lazy to make it. However their resent discover was something to be celebrated and worth the effort of cooking on the stove.

 _"How about some pasta and garlic bread? It fast and easy but most importantly delicious"_ Carson suggested already pulling out the skillet and pans need to make it.

 _"Sure, How about you make that and I make us some strawberry cheesecake for dessert"_ Lia replied gathering the ingredients need to make it.

 _"Sound like a plan"_ Carson said before getting to work on their supper.

 _"You don't like onions in it do you?"_ Carson questioned. He had just finished preparing the bread and he was having trouble remembering if it was Lia or Jai that didn't like them.

 _"I don't mind them if that's what you like, but no i don't really care for them in this dish"_ Lia replied as she finished putting the cake in the oven to bake.

 _"I see_ " Carson decided it was better to just leave it out this time not feeling like wait for them to cook before adding them to the food when it tasted just fine without them.

 _"It's Jai who doesn't like them at all right"_ he continued stirring the meat it wouldn't be much longer now for it to be done.

 _"Right, both him and Kyle never liked them"_ Lia said before she could stop herself.

An air of sadness settled over them as they thought of their lost friends and family. It wasn't until the timer of the bread went off that the depressing atmosphere surrounding them disappeared.

They ate in a comfortable silence there was nothing to say and they always preferred to let their minds wind down from the day while they ate. It was one in the morning by the time the finished cleaning up and heading to bed.

 _"Goodnight"_ Lia called heading into her room.

 _"See you in the morning"_ Carson replied heading to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. Although he was practically falling over were he stood he didn't want to fight Lia for it in the morning.

~The next day 12 pm~

Carson had just finished his work our in the training room before swinging by the kitchen to get something to eat. He had finished looking over his list earlier that morning and was taking a break before getting back to work.

He didn't want to burn himself out be working to hard it would affect his decision making process and ruin the mission.

He really didn't want to return back home and have to say _"Hey, Terry you know that mission you sent use away on. Well it started of great but because I didn't take the necessary breaks when working i messed up and ruined the mission. Sorry."_

Carson shook way his thought as Lia enter the kitchen half asleep muttering curse under her breathe. She really wasn't a morning person which Carson found weird seeing as how all other members of her family were early birds.

 _"So, whats on the schedule for today_ " Lia finally asked after chugging down half a cup of coffee. She was slowly waking up for the day but without at least another cup of heavenly goodness she was still a zombie.

 _"I figured that I'll set the devices to start working on the five largest planets we discovered. While they are working on making the world livable. I'll be looking into a few of the other planets for and will see what else we can do before heading home."_ He paused to stand from his place at the table and collecting his dirty dishes.

 _"Also I think that be should both take a break from work to relax an be ourselves. We don't want to make careless mistakes because we didn't take a few breaks here and there_ " Carson concluded turning way from the sink and making his way back over to Lia.

 _"Your right. Plus we really can't do much until we have the worlds Terra formed any ways. I'll make a few changes to our probs and have them get closer sweeps of the outer asteroid so I have more data to work one. Other than that we have several weeks before we can begin to build on the worlds"_ Lia responded before taking another bit of her cereal. 

 _"The worlds pretty equal space from each other about two to three days travel from one planet to another depending on space vessels and the destination. I was thinking that since they really from a giant circle that we should plane on what planets are beside on another. I have been thinking at Women Prime and Hawk Protection should be beside each other. That New Krypton and New Mars should also be beside each other and maybe even planet Aqua to seeing as how they would mostly have no major conflict. So that leave planet GL would they be a good buffer between Woman Prime or not and if not what world would"_ Carson asked truly tired having to think about future conflict but knowing that their was not way around it.

 _"GL would be the best buffer planet as those that say their are really their for training and that will at least earn them a little respect from the Amazons. Any other planet would cause more tension and problems than not"_ Lia response was quick as she didn't even need to think about it.

 _"Alright problem solved I'll go set the new coordinates and then head to the movie run for a movies marathon fill free to join me when you get done with what you need to finish"_ Carson called as he left the room.

* * *

 

~Back on Earth~

  _Recap_

 

* * *

 

_Terry turned to try and save face with  his Jai but on look at his pissed off face he froze. He was terrified at what response his confession would earn him. He deeply regret leaving such a message in the first place._

 


	8. Authors Note

**Posted May 20, 2019**

**So, I went back and read this story through from start to finish and I found that I didn't really like it. I thinking the passing of the story is way to fast and that it had a lot of information that just doesn't make sense of belong. I didn't taking it one step at a time like I should have. I still like the idea of the story idea as a whole that I originally had. So, I am putting the story on hold for now. Until I figure out if I want to completely want to do away with it, rewrite it or make a new and slightly different version of it. Sorry and thanks you everyone who's read and support this piece. I promise to give you guys and update on what I decided to do in the end regarding this story.**


End file.
